If only You were There
by Lost-Wonder-Love
Summary: DISCONTINUED! He was in love with Tifa. Until Zack came along! Zack x Cloud Warning:Yaoi


If You were There...

Hi there! This is my first series fan-fic. I just got this idea while inside the bathroom. XD [I was thinking of Zack x Cloud while showering: its like an addiction! ] :3 Story is **set about three months after AC**. And also, **all the stories from the Road to Midgar series are canon in this story.**

I hope the idea doesn't run dry... I hope you will like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any character in this story, only the idea. This story isn't beta-read yet.

.:**Chapter 1**:.

Lying on the sofa beside Tifa, Cloud let out a deep sigh. The heat had been terrible. Anyone out in the sun would collapse from heat stroke in mere minutes. That is the reason the Seventh Heaven is closed for the day and why he isn't on his delivery service. Denzel and Marlene are playing upstairs, and Tifa was asleep beside him.

He was glad. He did not need any noise now, especially with the heat. He stole a glance at Tifa. She was beautiful as always. Her sleeping form was peaceful and quiet. A stark contrast to her combat skills and violent tendency. He let out brief chuckle. If there is any woman capable of kicking a Bahamut's ass, it would be her.

He look up to the poor excuse of a television. Life after rebuilding Edge was hard. Most people would rather stay in their home than to shop. Seventh Heaven was having not more than a dozen customer every night. _Why are all the shows in the afternoon so boring? _

It would be at least three more months before he could buy a new television as like he promised Tifa. The blond brows let out a frown.

_Why is it that I could never fulfill any of my promises?_

"Hey... what's wrong, love?" Tifa reached out to stroke the blonds cheeks.

His frown deepen even more from her choice of words and action. True, they had been a couple for three months now, but this sorts of affection, he hadn't got used to it.

"Nothing." He tried to give a assuring smile.

"Lets prepare for customer, I think more people will come after this terrible heat."

Cloud tried to change the subject. He quickly got up and walked towards the basement to bring out the beer.

Tifa also got up, stretching before following behind Cloud. He didn't mind that Cloud did not return the affection. She knew in her mind that the blond was trying his best for her. And that was enough for her, for her to know that she had a place inside Cloud enough for him to try to change for her.

She treasured the rare smiles and grins she got from Cloud.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Business was bad to say the least, although Cloud was right that customer would increase after the mid-day heat. There were only about two dozens. Barely enough gil earned for them to last a few meals.

Only one more week before the rents and bills. They would have to resort to something if they still want to own this bar.

She look up to look at Cloud. He was sweeping the floor to end the night. Cloud is always the picker for cleanliness. He noticed her stare and motioned for her to go upstairs for the night.

"I will join you later after this and the garbage." The blond said, returning to his work.

After a quick check that everything was done, she rushed upstairs to settle Marlene and Denzel to sleep before heading to the bathroom. _A cold shower should be nice. _

She stripped herself before stepping inside the shower area. She turned the tap and let the freezing water beat against her shoulder. She let her mind wander to the time where she and Cloud officially became a couple.

_She walked down the hallway leading to Cloud's room. She clenched her fists. Just two days after Cloud's decisive battle against Sephiroth, Cloud had been a subject of the city's controversy. Most people hailed him as a hero who saved countless lives. Some thought otherwise. For the past two days, Cloud had to endure angry insult from people whose property was destroyed in the battle. The worst part was that the blond actually believed that it was his fault!_

_She wanted nothing more than to smack them and shove their head down the toilet bowl in Seventh Heaven where most customer would puke after realizing they had a jug too much beer. _

_But she knew more than anyone that doing that would bring more false accusation to the blond. She slightly push open the door to Cloud's door. She noticed Cloud sitting at the side of his bed, his head pointing downward in disappointment._

_Silently walking towards him, she warps her arm around Cloud's shoulder. _

"_It's not your fault you know"_

_There was no response. She started to plant light kisses on Cloud's shoulder. He immediately look up towards her. She knew that it would get his attention. _

"_It hurts me to see you like that.", she continued as she look into the blond's mako enhanced sky blue eyes. She saw deep confusion within the eyes._

"_You should not be sad over me. I am not worth it."_

"_You are!" she almost shouted. She hated when Cloud was blaming himself for everything._

"_Because?" he said while searching her eyes for an answer._

"_Because... I love you" She barely whispered out. A blush crept to her face. She leaned forward and captured Cloud's lips with her own. It was a quick peck, but enough for her to know how Cloud tasted. _

_Cloud's eyes widened in surprise. His childhood crush for more than a decade just told him that she loved him and even kissed her! He was snapped out his shock when another Tifa leaned for another kiss. This time, it was deeper. _

_Tifa gently pushed Cloud on to the bed. Her hands moved to his shoulder, while her tongue darted against his lower lips. Cloud returned her kiss. They finally broke their kiss when they ran out of breath. _

"_I guess I love you too", lips curled to one of his rare smiles._

She never thought that their first kiss would be on the bed. She originally meant to comfort Cloud. But seeing his confusion, she somehow gathered the courage. She was grateful she did it. She and Cloud seemed to be closer than ever.

She quickly turned off the tap and dried herself. She slipped into her nightgown. She never wore nightgowns. But when she heard in the market that sexy nightgowns sexually excite males, she quickly went to get one. Now, she loved the silky texture.

She got out of the bathroom into their room. Ever since that night, they had been sharing the bed.

Seeing Cloud was already in the bed, she quickly slipped into the mattress. Cloud was already asleep. She briefly admired the blond's beautiful features, while cuddling against him. She was contend with her life.

After sensing Tifa drifting into slumber, he opened his eyes. Although she had been looking at his face, she had missed one thing.

His pain filed eyes that would immediately give away the blond's loneliness if anyone had taken notice. That is why he was quick to hide it.

_If there is anything Cloud Strife do best, it would be hiding. _He sadly mused.

**TBC**

**Me: **I managed to finish this chapter. Don't worry, eventually would be Zack x Cloud in the later chapters. What do you think of the story? I would be a while before I update this story. I want to do Part 2 of the Road to Midgar series first. XD

Once again, forgive my terrible English. X.X

Please **Review** please. :3

I actually love how emo Cloud is in AC. I don't know what happened but he is just so... EMO!

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
